


Monsters in These Woods

by Mechanic_Dove



Series: Your Teeth In My Throat and I'm Breathing Fine [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Cryptid Hunter!Keith, Incubus!Lance, M/M, sort of dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9965558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mechanic_Dove/pseuds/Mechanic_Dove
Summary: “Not just any cryptid, it’s a demon.”Keith blinked and turned back to face him, “Where the hell do you get that idea from?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I formally apologise

He had acquired a number of splinters, as well as a good amount of tree sap making his fingers stick together as he went, almost nervously pressing the pad of his thumb to the pad of his index finger, his middle finger, his ring finger, and then his pinky. Peeling the pads apart and starting over. His flashlight was not only grossly sticky from his hands but flickering, the second round of batteries he’d packed into it starting to fail only hours after his setting out into the woods.

 

The further in he went, the thicker and higher the roots were, tripping him and catching on his jeans like they were trying to wrap around his ankles. Like they wanted to bury him into the earth, vines weaving themselves through his ribs and around his spine until flowers spilled from his throat.

 

Every time he tripped he felt like it send him crashing into another tree, hands and his flashlight keeping him form crumbling against the trunk.

 

There were stories in the nearby towns about this forest, and about the creatures that hunted around in it and strange occurrences within the confines of the tree line. Most stories differed, from stories of wings shrouded in shadow and glowing eyes to hulking creatures moving around too far out of reach to even get a good picture. Keith had read countless reports on hikers and other cryptid hunters waking up in the depths of the woods, having gotten only a glimpse of something before falling unconscious. Weeks of research while Shiro teased him over lunch had finally lead him into the the belly of the beast, making a list of high activity areas over the dozens of reports he’d gotten spanning the last fifty years. If his father had any real questions about the cork board covered in string and snippets of blog entries as well as newspaper articles he said nothing.

 

Shiro laughed and poked fun at him for all he did to “Monster Hunt” But regardless wished him luck and safety when he went out looking. More than once on his hunts he’d looked in his bag to find that Shiro had stuffed a couple of granola bars and an extra set of batteries in while he wasn’t paying attention. He knew as well as Keith did that in his excitement to find the truth he tended to forget to eat or really properly prepare for a night in the woods. Often he brought only his rather thin red jacket and fingerless gloves, coming back with fingers blue to the nailbeds and numb feet.

 

His map held three main areas with the highest activity, not that any single one of which seemed particularly special. They weren’t clearings in the trees or near caves or water. They were all seemingly random and Keith had a three day plan to spend the night in each location, setting up and waiting for the creature that was supposedly somewhere out there. Even on the hike out to the first location, the one furthest out, he’d kept his camera at the ready. Every little noise out of place, every twig snapped, or scuttling of some tiny creature and he caught it on camera. His fingers were twitchy and nervous despite the cold spring air numbing them.

 

As he reached the first sight he felt the air become harder to breathe, thinning and constricting his lungs though he wondered faintly if it was just his imagination rather than any sort of supernatural presence deep in the woods. Still he wrote it in his journal, finding a place to set up his equipment and eat one of Shiro’s granola bars from his bag. The night was long, with Keith making it out to the first spot only a few hours after sunset and this far from the city the stars were visible and bright, layers upon layers of them stitched into the sky.

 

Minutes turned into hours, into an eternity. His fingers and toes went between burning and numb and no matter how much of his arms and chest he managed to fit into his jacket the cold still leaked into his bones like the fatigue that sunk into his eye lids.

 

They snapped open when he saw something among the trees not too far ahead, spindly limbs moving it along like a spider, only giving him glimpses of dark wood and something eerily bright and blue, he followed it, snapping as many pictures as he could before the thing seemed to disappear, replaced by a sort of wheezing noise.

 

Keith was on his feet as soon as his frozen limbs allowed him to move, “Hello?” He called

 

“Hello?” the forest parroted, though not in his own voice. The wheezing continued as a figure finally emerged from the dark, much smaller and more human than that of whatever had been moving just moments ago, “Hello? I- Ah! I did hear you!”

 

Keith’s mouth opened slowly, confused, “What are you going out here? Did you see that?”

 

“See what?” Once the person got closer Keith got a chance to point the light at them, they seemed to be about the same age, thought the person, a boy by the looks of it, was a bit taller. He wore just a jacket and jeans over his dark skin, and while he squinted away from the light his big blue eyes were evident.

 

He certainly didn’t look like someone who’d been wandering through the woods at two in the morning.

 

“The… Never mind, what are you doing out here?”

 

“I’m… looking for something. Or someone, I suppose.” Keith lowered the flashlight so it wasn’t directly in the boy’s face, he looked down at himself, appearing surprised for a moment before looking back up, “What are you doing out here?”

 

“…something similar. Are you lost? Are you okay?”

 

The boy watched him for a moment, probably trying to figure out if Keith was going murder him before nodding, “I’m lost… but I’m mostly okay, just hungry from wandering around you know?”

 

 “I do. I have some food with me, I don’t mind sharing.” While he loathed the idea of leaving the forest so early on one of his hunting nights he also had to admit that he couldn’t just leave this boy wandering around alone in the dark “ if you’re lost I can walk you out of the woods, back to the city”

The boy smiled, eyes luminous in the dark, “yeah? A pretty boy like you’d be willing to walk me back?” Only later did Keith bother to think about how the boy really shouldn’t have known what he looked like in the dark. He felt his face heat against the cool night air as he went on, purring, “I must admit being saved is more than I thought I could hope for, and having such a gorgeous hero is like the stars have given me all their luck”

 

He strode forward into Keith’s space and reached out to touch his hair, fingers spindly and elegant, “What should I call you? My “knight in shining armor” feels… cliché.”

 

“Keith…” he said, feeling all at once like he wanted to melt into the boys touch and shove him away. He was suspicious, being as he closest to flirting he’d ever gotten before was with Shiro, who was that casual and complimentary to everyone he liked, “And you? What’s your name?”

 

The boy paused, looking for a moment like he really didn’t know “...Lance. I like the name Keith, it’s...powerful,” He gave him a toothy grin, boyish and charming, “We should stay close to each other. I her these woods are haunted”

 

Keith had to move his flashlight away from the boy to go about cleaning up his equipment, feeling uneasy with his back turned. He wanted to keep his eyes on Lance, even if just to keep admiring him

 

“They supposedly are. It’s why I’m out here, some kind of cryptid lives out here”

 

The boy’s face scrunched up and Keith felt a pang of regret for telling him, he must look like a loser.

 

“Not just any cryptid, it’s a demon.”

 

Keith blinked and turned back to face him, “Where the hell do you get that idea from?”

 

“Interviewed some survivors. You’re not the only one looking for monsters in these woods.”

 

Keith felt breathless all over again, heart pounding, “You’re out here looking for it too?”

 

Lance hummed, “Kind of. I can stay out here with you looking for it if you’d like some company,” he winked “And a little extra warmth”

 

He put down the equipment he’d started packing up, feeling hot and alive despite the cut of the night air “Really?”

 

He laughed “eager, huh? Yeah, I’d be happy to stay out here with you”

Keith wondered if he was dreaming, things this perfect didn’t really happen in real life. Cute cryptid hunters didn’t wander out if he woods and flirt and ask to help you hunt, it just didn’t happen. He thanked all his stars instead of dwelling too long on the details.

 

“Do you know how to use any of this? The thermal camera, the night vision…?”

 

“No but I learn quickly.” He moved right into Keith's space and gave him a bright grin, teeth looking blue in the flickering light of his flashlight, “If you want to… show me what you’d like me to do with it?”

 

His gaze flickered down Keith’s torso and back up, appreciatively “I’d love to know the ins and outs of how you like it done”

 

His face felt hot, and just having Lance so close talking like that and- god licking his lips was enough to make his cock twitch

 

“They mostly run themselves, you just need to keep an eye on them and point them in the direction of a creature if you think you hear one, you know? But be careful, all of this is pretty high tech and pretty breakable.”

 

“Don’t worry” Lance didn’t seem to really have been listening, “I’ll be very gentle.”

 

He wrapped his hand around the lens of a camera and ducked to look through the scope, spindly fingers just reaching all the way around the lens.

 

Keith sat again, unsure of how to really proceed, he wanted to ask Lance more about what he knew about this demon, why he was out in the woods, but every time he opened his mouth to his eyes would be drawn to some new part of Lance. His legs were strangely skinny, like his middle making him look long and gangly with his decent height. He oozed the color blue, all saltwater air, silky satin, and dusk skies.

 

If he got close enough, Keith could smell old tomes and coffee on him, like the shack he and his father lived in. It was comforting, all blue calm and hominess. The closer he got, the less he cared about his research and he more he wanted to bury himself in Lance. Abandon his life for the feeling that being this close to the other boy wrapped him in like a blanket. Just to live in such a perfect state.

 

Then, before he was really sure what was happening Lance’s lips were on his, or his were on Lances. For the life of him he could not remember who initiated it, only that it was happening, and Lance’s arms were sliding around his waist like they belonged there a puzzle piece he didn’t know he was missing, slotting right where it belonged.

 

Lance was smiling against his lips, rubbing circles in his back. He nipped at Keith’s bottom lip, teeth feeling a little too sharp and Keith opened his mouth in response. His blood was rushing in his ears as he felt Lance’s tongue slide over his. He’d never done this before, he was scared. Surely Lance would notice that he had no idea what he was doing, that he was just some dork with hair that was too long and glasses too big wandering around in the woods at fuck all o clock in the morning.

 

He didn’t seem perturbed though, humming appreciatively when Keith tried to reciprocate, no doubt making a fool of himself. He was keenly aware of his hands at his sides, trying to figure out what he should do with them when he felt Lance’s hands travel a little lower. He jolted almost immediately, moving just a little out of Lance’s range and unfortunately the blanket of warmth he provided.

 

“Too much? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to” he held up his hands, eyes earnest even though they looked clouded with hunger.

 

“No, no I... it surprised me…” He took a step towards Lance, kicking himself for moving away in the first place and searched his brain for how he could initiate contact.

 

He really hoped he hadn’t ruined his chances

 

Lance smiled, not looking upset, but concerned, “Hey, don’t worry.” He slid his arms back around Keith’s waist and he found himself letting out a relieved breath, “I won’t do anything you don’t want to, okay? Just let me know and I’ll stop.”

 

He nodded a bit and relaxed back into the touch the moment Lance kissed him again. Though now he seemed more impatient, trying to hold himself back to keep Keith comfortable but still so hungry

 

He took his lips away from Keith’s, leaving him disappointed and chasing after him before Lance went back in, licking over the shell of his ear sweet and slow. Every movement sent shocks through him, clinging and feeling again like he didn’t know what he was doing. He wanted to reciprocate, but Lance-

 

He made a frankly embarrassing noise when the other boy closed his lips around one of his piercings, licking and teasing

 

“Are you comfortable with me sucking you off?” He purred, voice husky. His hands wouldn’t stop moving, and while one stayed around Keith’s waist the other had at some point found its way to his thigh, moving up and down, just shying away from stroking him through his jeans

 

He didn’t manage to form any real words, just made an enthusiastic noise before Lance dropped to his knees, which looked like it hurt on the roots and loose stones he knew would be buried under the blanket of dead leaves. He was in an instant fumbling to get Keith’s jeans and boxers undone and far down enough to free his half hard cock.

 

His eyes seemed to glow blue, looking so eager to get his cock in his mouth as he stroked him, quick and impatient. He looked up at Keith then, grin sharp, “You’re so gorgeous, Keith.”

 

The burst of warmth in his face went south, to his chest and then further down, making him shake and lock his knees lest he fall.

 

“I don’t even have my mouth on you yet” Lances voice was colored with amusement, hands warm over Keith’s thighs. He opened his mouth to say something sarcastic, thankful for the darkness to hide his red face when Lance went in. He licked up the bottom of his shaft, and went back down kissing it.

 

Thought was replaced by a velvety heat, Lance’s impatience showing in how fast he took Keith's length into his mouth, making eye contact and hollowing out his cheeks like he wanted to make sure Keith's senses were flooded with him. He wrapped one hand around the base of Keith's cock to get what he couldn’t reach with his mouth, but kept his other hand firmly on his ass, squeezing like he just couldn’t get enough of a boy he’d only just met

 

Keith tried to remind himself of this- it was crazy, he’d just met Lance. They’d known each other for less than half an hour after meeting in the woods in the middle of the night and he didn’t know if the anonymity scared him or spurred him on and-oh

 

Oh yes

 

Lance swallowed around him, moaning loudly and palming himself through his pants.

 

Keith wondered how many times he’d done this, a heat licking up his spine. Lance released his shaft and his ass to squeeze his thighs, pink tongue darting out of his mouth to lap at his length. He rubbed his own hips against Keith’s leg and he knew he was doomed, feeling Lance’s desperation with his quickening pace, bobbing up and down on Keith's cock like he was made for it.

 

God it was perfect, he wanted to give everything, wanted Lance to know that he would pull his heart out for him

 

Just to see those vivid blue eyes glowing for him, bright and supernatural, teeth sharp and long biting right through anything so fragile as a human organs bleeding and pumping and red. So beautiful in Lance’s mouth, Keith’s blood running down his jaw and oh god he was coming hard thrusting until he felt the back of Lance’s threat.

 

It tightened around him and he didn’t have the time to feel bad for coming down his throat hot and bright and-

 

* * *

 

 

Keith woke with a start, his phone buzzing and the sunlight cutting through the trees to him.

He was alone, propped up against a tree with all his equipment out, pointing into the forest ahead, still running. He waited the call out before checking the caller, only to find that Shiro had called him four times already and that it was nearing ten AM. While he couldn’t remember falling asleep, every detail of Lance’s face was fresh in his mind.

 

He felt oddly sick as he packed up, resolving to call Shiro soon. Once the glowing blue eyes disappeared from the back of his eyelids.


End file.
